


the one eyed man is king

by Okumen



Category: Fairy Tail, Rampage | ランペイジ
Genre: Alternative Universe - Merged Universes, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mard Geer encounters an ancient deity. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one eyed man is king

**Author's Note:**

> I got to play out a little thread with my Bei Dou against a really great Mard Geer once at a rp, and since then I've wanted to write something. I have never written Mard Geer before, though, so I don't know if I can pull him off or not. But mixing in my obscure canons into other canons is a thing I enjoy doing. Well, we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Oh and the title... It actually comes from a "i am not a robot" check thing... whatever you call them. I just thought it was sort of.. appropriate. Or maybe not. At least a bit, maybe. I don't know.

Mard Geer wanders the world as he waits for the time to activate Face and rid the humans of their magic, when he catches the sound of music. He follows it, and can feel an odd sensation in the air as he gets closer to the source.

A child, almost entirely wrapped in white bandages, sits on a dead, blackened tree snag in front of him, a thick snake coiled around his feet, its big head in his lap. He is running slim fingers along the length of a thin bamboo flute, creating a soft, searing melody, and the way he looks at Mard Geer feels dangerously predatory. It almost causes the demon to take a step back. What stops him is the body of an even greater snake, which flicks its long tongue out at him as he looks up at it.

The child exudes a dark, deadly aura, different from that of Zeref, different from his fellow Etherious demons and different from the book that he grips, and definitely different from the human mages that lives in Earth Land. It's a power that he has never felt before, unfamiliar and terrifying in it's sensation. It's intriguing, really, and Mard Geer can't help but be pulled in by it, even as he is repelled by it.

"Who are you?" the demon asks the child. The child watches him silently, he lowers his flute and his head tilts a fraction to the side, causing the blood red pearl dangling from his visible ear to catch the light of the setting sun, and then, he smiles at him. The smile on the child's face is a twisted one, sending chills down the demon's body. Even if Mard Geer had been unable to feel the dark, deadly power that the child radiated, it would still have been an eerie, unsettling smile. The child hisses softly at the snake in his lap, and he strokes its head almost fondly. It flicks its tongue at the boys bandaged palm, and it slips to the ground, lazily slow and heavy. The boy rises to his feet, and, in complete silence, steps closer to Mard Geer. He is much shorter than the demon first thought - the overwhelming sensation of his power, or perhaps the snake or the robes he wore, must have decieved his eyes. But now that he stands so close, Mard Geer has to tilt his chin down to his chest to look at him. Still, the power that comes from the boy is oppressive, and no one who could feel it would ever dare to comment on the child's lack of stature.

 _Little demon,_ a voice echoes inside of Mard Geer's head, amusement and cruelty blending together in it, and Mard Geer realizes that it must be the child, sending words directly into his mind. He has no idea what kind of magic the boy is using, but it is surprisingly smooth and cool against the inside of his temples, almost calming in its presence. _I am Bei Dou, the Shenxian who rules over Death._ Mard Geer is unfamiliar with the word, and it seems as if the child can tell. _The people of this world, too, seem to have lost their faith and knowledge,_ he remarks directly into Mard Geer's mind. The tone that can be detected in his words are not annoyed, simply disappointed and matter-of-factly. _Although I suppose it is to be expected, as humans dismissed us as mere tales thousands of years ago._ Mard Geer raises any eyebrow, stating that the boy hardly seemed to be that old. The look on the boy's face brightened, in an almost scary way. _Someone such as you should not comment on appearances, I believe,_ and Mard Geer shrugs. "I suppose not," he says, observing the boy with a renewed interest. "As you seem to be disinclined to tell me more about what you are, I would like to know how you know that I am a demon."

The child snorts, a sound of amusement, and, actually letting the sounds slip past his lips, he starts to laugh. It's an unpleasant sound, clearly belonging to a person whos nature is to be unkind and unforgiving. "You would, would you?" he says, letting a deep, amused breath past his lips. "Of course I can tell," he says, reaching up a hand to brush some strands of longer hair out of the demon's eyes. "but it would be much more entertaining if you were to figure that out on your own, would it not?"

"Entertaining?" the demon inquires, and one of the corners of the boy's lips turns up to twist his constant smirk even more. "You see, this Bei Dou has been bored without anyone to play with recently. People don't just drop by nowadays." He tucks his hands back into his wide sleeves, and when he bends his head, Mard Geer spots a glimpse of an eye between the strips of bandages covering his face. What he sees of it has an even more eerie appearance than the visisble one, and suddenly, Mard Geer's knees hits the ground, his body is frozen in place as he is unable to move even a muscle. The child leans down, now that he reaches above Mard Geer's head. _What-- what did you do?_ He asks the question with his thoughts, unable to even speak.

The child's smirk twists into an even more cruel one. He can feel something around his wrist, and he glances down his nose, and manages to see the tail of a small snake disappears into his sleeve. He feels it emerge and wrap around his neck, as if it were a necklace. He can feel the coolness against his skin, as it twists, extends, and changes; he feels cold metal between his collarbones.

 _When you lose your path, little demon,_ the child says into his mind, once more foregoing actual speech, reaching down to tilt Mard Geer's face up. He leans in close, his nose almost brushing against the demon's. _you can seek me out, and I will play with you._ Mard Geer finds that he's at least capable of gritting his teeth, and he spits back words, as best as one can with ones thoughts; _I have not plans of straying from my path._ He glared, less amused now that he is unable to move. _Tell me who you are!_

The boy seems to give it some thought, considering whether or not he should tell Mard Geer, but then he smiles and smirks at the same time. _Essentially I, Bei Dou,_ he leans forward, his forehead pressing against Mard Geer's. _am a God. Yours, and your creators, and everyone elses. If I wish it, you would all be dead with a snap of my wrist. However,_ he straightens up, and Mard Geer finally finds himself capable of moving again. _what fun would that be, when you can show me such strife and discord._ The child smiles his cruel, amused smile once more. _So let me see that Face plan of yours unfold. This Bei Dou could find it to be entertaining to observe._

The child takes a step backwards. The snake that had been resting in his lap earlier slides around his leg and up his body, coiling itself about his shoulders, and the great snake that had been behind Mard Geer during the entire exchange circles around the demon, hissing at him as he passes, almost as if it were saying something to him. The child chuckles, and puts a palm to the creature's nose once it reaches him. "Indeed," he says to it, and Mard Geer is certain that he is using human words for his benefit, as the child had been able to communicate with the creature in its own tongue earlier. "perhaps I might be looking forward to something for the first time in a long time." He looks over his shoulder at Mard Geer. "This Bei Dou hopes that you will not be a disappointment, little demon."

Once Mard Geer stumbles to his feet, the child has disappeared as if into thin air, and the demon unbuttons his collar, to pull out the cool piece of metal. It is fastened to a black leather string, a snake coiled about itself in a fashion as twisted at the so called God's smile.

Mard Geer looks up after the boy. He has disappeared out of sight, and Mard Geer's ears catches the sound of flute music moving further and further away. With it, the dark presence fades, and at the same time as he becomes unable to hear the soft tones rising from the flute in the distance, the sensation of the other creature's magic disappeared.


End file.
